


it's time for mistletoe and holly

by stilinscry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia set's up a secret surprise for Derek and Stiles so that their Christmas present from her can be a new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's time for mistletoe and holly

**Author's Note:**

> wow im so bad at summaries, please still read my story
> 
> also wow look its christmas day and what am i doing? writing gay fanfiction is what im doing
> 
> hahaha the word count is 666 santa claus more like satan claus amirite

“Derek, why is there mistletoe everywhere?” Stiles shouts as he walks further into the loft, eyes lit up at the sight before him.  
  
There was mistletoe hanging from every possible surface in Derek’s apartment. It was hanging from the ceiling, the shelves, and the doorframes and then a few sprigs were just tossed around the rest of the room. It looked like a plant had barfed everywhere.  
  
“What? Why would there be- oh,” Derek says, stopping midway down the stairs when he sees the dark green leaves dotted all around the room. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say Lydia is behind this.”  
  
“But why would she do this?” he asks, starting to collect bits of mistletoe in his hands. He looks up to see an almost angry look on Derek’s face, as if he knows the reason behind this but when he realises that Stiles is watching him, his face goes blank and he shrugs his shoulders.  
  
They continue to collect the rest of the leaves in silence until eventually the room is clean, or at least not as messy as it was before. The pair carries their mini piles of mistletoe into the kitchen before dumping them unceremoniously into the bin.  
  
“Thanks,” Derek says, breaking the silence as he looks at Stiles. “For you know, helping me clean up and stuff.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry about it dude,” Stiles replies, not knowing how the situation had gotten so awkward. “Well I only came round to pick up my pencil case that I left yesterday, so I’ll just get that and be out of your hair.”  
  
He smiles, cringing internally at the way his voice sounded way too eager when he mentioned leaving and he turns back to head towards the living room. He pauses in the doorway, catching something green in the corner of his eye and when he looks up he sees one last sprig of mistletoe hanging from the wooden frame.  
  
He turns around to let Derek know that they hadn’t gotten rid of it all but he’s stops when he realises that Derek is right behind him and their faces are now inches away from each other. Derek looks up, surprise filling his eyes when he realises why Stiles stopped walking.  
  
“You know it’s bad luck not to kiss under mistletoe,” Stiles jests, hoping to lighten the mood but he frowns when Derek doesn’t laugh. In fact his face doesn’t even move, it just stays frozen in his permanent stoic expression.  
  
Suddenly, Derek leans forward, putting his hands on Stiles’ waist as he pushes him back against the doorframe, causing Stiles to let out a high pitched squeak in surprise. Derek presses even further forwards so that all of his body is touching Stiles’ and their faces are centimetres apart as a smirk appears on his face.  
  
“Is that true,” Derek asks, his voice lower all of a sudden. “Because I’ve had my fair share of bad luck, I don’t really need anymore.”  
  
All Stiles can do is let out a small whimper as one of Derek’s hands lands on his chin and he slowly guides his lips towards the teen’s. The kiss is gentle, yet firm and Stiles immediately sinks into it, moving his lips against Derek’s as he feels goose-bumps appear on his skin. Derek starts to pull away but Stiles pulls him back, bringing his hands up to wrap around his shoulders.  
  
They eventually break apart to catch their breath, leaning their foreheads together as the sound of laboured breathing fills the empty apartment.  
  
“Woah,” Stiles pants, goofily smiling at Derek as thinks about what just happened. He just kissed the man he used to hate, the man he once got arrested. He didn’t know he wanted that, but got he did.  
  
“Yeah, woah,” Derek says back, an equally cheesy smile appearing on his face. “Merry christmas.”  
  
Stiles just laughs and tries to pull Derek even closer, which turns out to be an impossible feat. “Merry fucking Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know that Lydia was just watching from like a secret hidden camera and she was totally whooping and cheering when they finally kissed
> 
> she'd probably continue to watch it when they had hardcore christmas themed sex on the floor, i mean i know i would
> 
> my tumblr is clintbrrton.tumblr.com pls be my friend


End file.
